akito's love
by edwardXbella
Summary: akitoXocc


"i love you" those were just words to me when i thought about it but when they were said to me i loved the way the words said passionatly like shooting the words i love you from an arrow. the boy said i love you to me i love how the words sounded.Just like the first time you got what you wanted for your birthday now you are thinking of spending your whole life with the man you love.

"Ok so room 4A is my first period class so lets go put our stuff down wait akito do you have room 4A "ummmm yeah" "first period" "yup" "ok just making sure, ok then lets go" after akira and akito put there stuff down they went to the library to get there study books and akira was going to see if they had daughters of the moon #10 akito was going to see if they had sons of the dark #2 since sons of the dark has only 3 series after that they went to class because the bell was going to ring anyway so they rushed to room 4A they quickley sat down and they noticed that they were sitting next to each other but all they can do was smile and say "isn't this great".

when school was done they went home together because everyday they'ed walk to akito's house then after 2 hours pass akira's mom would come to pick her up so tht was the plan.When they were in akito's room he said he had to tell her something so they went into his room and locked the door he said in a whisper "_when we gratuate university i want you to marry me" _whenshe heard that she instantley said back "_alright" _" now since thats a long way to go i want to reserve the finger then he grabbed a jewelry case out of his pocket opened it and grabbed the jewelry out of it he told akira to close her eyes and when she did she felt him grab her wrist and put a ring on her finger then she felt some cold thin metal go around her neck when she opened her eyes she saw a silver ring with a sapphire jewel on it then she gasped when she saw that she had a matching necklace to the ring she thanked him and kissed him and thats when her mom came she said bye to akito and went.

The next day she went to school akito was waiting at her by the gate like always then they did the usual put there stuff down but this time they stayed inside the classroom and started reading.When they started school the teacher introduced there new student her name was hikari "_she is much prettier than me" _akira thought, then she asked akito " is she prettier than me " he said no and got back to pulling out something inside his bag.

At the end of school they did what they always did but hikari was following them when they arrived at akito's house hikari went to the house next door then when they came in akito's mom said thats our new neighbors and they both fell apart but they managed to calm down.Everyday was the same but one day when akito and akira came home they saw both there moms sitting on the neatly cleaned couch they said hi mom in a chorus there moms looked like bad news was going to crash there brains akira's mom spoke first "akito i'm sorry but akira and i have to go to america because her father was stationed there" akito and akira started to say no but there moms shushed them "akira has to come with me because we are leaving tonight " akira didn't do anything but freeze in the sudden news "we are coming back in a month not really to live i was kidding about that now lets go akira" "no i won't leave akito!" "yes your coming!" NO I'M NOT!!!" "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" "NO" when the arguing stopped she hugged and kissed her B.F. a goodbye and said you will always be in my heart he nodded and mouthed i love you.Then she left her boyfriend speechless on the couch.

When she was packing she took a quick glance at her finger to see if the engagment ring was still there and it was she was relieved she can take some part of akito with her.She entered the airport and was surprised to see akito,when she saw him she jumped on him instantly and they embraced then akira said why are you here i came to say goodbye." I wish i could come but i have school" "alright bye you always know i love you here i got you something" when he opened the box he saw a ring too it was the exaced one he gave her. When she boarded the plane she could see akito waving she waved back and the plane started to move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

california,U.S

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad i missed you so much" " how is akito" "he's fine " then they started to go to there home in america it was a 2 story house painted blue and white it was a beautiful house.Akira walked silentley as they headed toward there car.The car drive was silent too until her dad asked why are you so quiet when she heard those words she froze in place,hot tears pressed into her eyes.Her father stopped the car as soon as he saw her crying ''akira whats wrong'' the only response he got was hate you then she repeated in a whole sentence ''I HATE YOU!!!!!'' she screamed as her tears came rolling down her cheeks her father was shocked ''why do you hate me what have i done'' her sobs quieted ''i hate both of you'' '' WHY SNAP OUT OF IT'' '' I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU TOOK ME HERE AND NOW I CAN'T SEE AKITO AGAIN'' her sobs became a scream now she didn't care if she was acting like a child she wanted all her pain to go away so she could be calm and tell her parent how much she loved akito but she just kept crying.When she finally calmed down she fell asleep.As she dazed she dreamed of her and akito getting married one day and having a family.When she woke she almost started to cry again but she heard a familiar voice she ran down stairs thinking is this who i think it is when she saw the familiar voice she wasn't so sad anymore it was akito he also followed her and now they will be together till they go back to japan or until they get married in korea.Akito and akira had 2 kids and there names were hikaru and kari they were a happy family they did live happily ever after.


End file.
